In general, various optics fields require control of spectral phase and spectral amplitude of an optical signal. The control may be achieved by spatially dispersing and modulating spectral components of the optical signal. The spatial dispersion of the optical signal is typically accomplished using a spatial dispersion arrangement, such as a lens-grating combination. The modulation of the optical signal is typically accomplished using a spatial light modulator. Disadvantageously, existing spatial light modulators cannot support both phase modulation mode and amplitude modulation mode; rather, existing spatial light modulators operate in one of either a phase modulation mode or an amplitude modulation mode. Thus, existing spatial light modulation systems utilize two spatial light modulators in series in order to control both spectral phase and spectral amplitude of an optical signal.
Furthermore, prevalent spatial light modulation technology is based on liquid-crystal modulators, requiring polarization of the input optical signal in an appropriate state. Unfortunately, such limitations have restricted application of spectral phase and amplitude modulation to laboratory experiments in which a required polarization state is easily controlled, and associated cost and losses of cascading two spatial light modulators in series becomes tolerable. As such, existing spatial light modulation systems are inefficient, difficult to control, and, therefore, expensive.